Trois mots
by lunny
Summary: Trois mots, il devait dire ces trois mots, mais c’était si difficile NarutoxSasuke ?


**Titre :** Trois mots

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les trois mots sont les mots qui sortent le plus souvent de ma bouche mais est quelque chose d'universel…

**Résumé :** Trois mots, il devait dire ces trois mots, mais c'était si difficile NarutoxSasuke ?

**Genre :** pas vraiment yaoi, rien de choquant.

**Avertissement :** aucun, c'est vous qui imaginez des trucs louches ! bon yaoi j'avoue…

**Note : **Il faut du courage pour dire ces trois mots. Alors en leur hommage : cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

La pluie battait à son plein, les gouttes semblaient se répercuter au centuple dans le silence de cette grotte. Naruto assis en silence, pour une fois, attendait dans cette grotte que la pluie cesse. La personne à ses côtés, toute aussi silencieuse, attendait elle aussi. Les yeux fermés semblant dormir, mais ce n'était qu'une façade car il se tenait près à contrer toute attaque.

Une personne se nommant Sasuke. Personne qui était un débat profond pour notre blond préféré. Mais peut-être devrai-je simplement les pensés du renard m'envahir et raconter d'eux même ce débat bien intéressant, alors, je vous laisse, dans l'âme tourmenté du petit démon….

Sasuke respire doucement, je me demande si il dort… Peut-être qu'il fait semblant pour que je lui laisse la paix ? Il dit tout le temps que je suis un idiot… C'est faux ! Je suis pas un idiot… C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas parfait. Je suis juste moi ! Mais lui, il s'en fout carrément. C'est pas juste ! Puis qu'est ce que je fous là moi ? Ah oui, Sakura est malade, Kakashi était parti après la mission, et on du rentrer tout les deux. Et mon ventre m'a tiraillé pendant tout ce moment…

Puis la pluie est tombé, on a du s'abrité. J'ai pas envie d'attraper la crève et lui non plus ! Et maintenant, j'aurai préféré attraper la crève, parce que là, c'est pas possible. Ces paroles veulent sortir. Elles attendent un moment de relâchement pour sortir. Ces foutus trois mots ! Ils vont sortir à un moment c'est sûr. Mais ça ne doit pas. Ou au moins, j'aimerai qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour le retenir quand il essaiera de me tuer pour lui avoir dit ça… Puis si je lui dis, il dira quoi ? Si jamais il garde son calme, il répondra : Désolé, mais tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Et ça, c'est encore si il est de bonne humeur. Avec ce temps, j'en doute et je me demande si il va pas simplement me laisser pour mort dans cette grotte. Et j'ai envie de le dire, mais il me repoussera sûrement, il l'a fait tant de fois. Mais si je ne faisais pas d'allusion ? Que je disais ces mots franco ? Mais au fond, ça ne changera rien. Qu'est ce que ça m'apportera ? Mais ces trois mots seront sortis…

Je lance un regard à Mister Glaçon, il a les yeux fermés et m'ignore royalement. Il pourrait répondre par la positive aussi… Et trouver un moyen, une entente… Mais pas la peine de rêver. La réalité sera plus dure encore. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit avec lui ? La vie est injuste. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant.

Puis trois mots, c'est pas difficile. Tuer quelqu'un est difficile. Se faire broyer les os est difficile. Se faire bouffer les tripes est difficile. Et se faire faire des trucs encore plus horrible est difficile. Mais dire ces trois mots, c'est pas si difficile? Pourquoi alors? Parce que j'ai peur. C'est irrationnel. Avoir peur de quoi ? De sa réaction ? Bon ça joue beaucoup dans la balance. C'est tellement dur de dire ces trois mots. Pourtant, ces mots devrait sortir tout seul Tout le monde finissait par les dire. Mais c'est peut-être que ces trios mots n'étaient pas tout. Tout se jouait sur la personne se tenant en face… Est ce que je pourrai avoir mal si il me rejette ?

Et la pluie qui continue toujours son vacarme. Elle augmente cette sensation d'empressement. Elle m'empresse de lui dire. Elle m'empresse, elle m'empresse. Et abandonnant tout bon sens, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler :

-Sasuke ?

Il se retourne vers moi et d'une voix lente qui m'explique clairement que je le dérange, il demande :

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Mon cœur s'accélère et la peur m'envahit. C'est si irrationnel… C'est juste trois mots. J'hésite mais j'entends la pluie tomber. Et elle m'empresse, alors je murmure ne sachant pas ce qui m'attends :

-J'ai faim…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

-Ben, j'ai pas mal de fic délire, mais je ne voyais pas où placer ça. Alors une fic uniquement pour celle là !

Naruto (air hyper sérieux) :

-Tu sais, j'ai trois mots à te dire…

L'auteur (petits cœurs dans les yeux) :

-Kya ! Tu as abandonné Sasu-chan pour moi ! Mais il faut pas lui briser le cœur, retourne avec lui !

Naruto ignorant l'auteur) :

-T'es méchant…

L'auteur (vague de déprime annoncé sur la France ! plus localement sur un auteur) :

-Maieuh… T'es pas gentil ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Bon, des reviews comme même ?


End file.
